Is it true that you are always this breathtaking?
by Lotus89
Summary: Cat is finally with HB! Abe and Crystal have some drama going on as well preparing for a special event. MATURE FOR SEXUAL SCENES! VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE couples--- HellboyXOC AbeXOC LizXMeyers
1. Chapter 1

A/N- All right i thought i'd start out the new story right away! this is based off the "aftermath" of the first movie! so this and future stories are between the first and second movie till i tell ya k!

these chapter will be roughly form 400-1,000 words per chapter so they will be kinda short sometimes because i have a busier schedule but will update at same times

i'll also start labeling who takes up the majority of the chapters like i'll put (Hellboy) of (Abe) if no label its equally SEXY! lmao

* * *

**After about 4 hours in the medical lab Cat was finaly free to go. She had gotten bandages all over her arms and a few small ones on her face. She walked down the halls and was jumped at by her best friend Crystal who had been waiting anciously for her to come out. Abe walked up with her.  
**

"CAT!" Crystal yelled hugging her.

"welcome back Cat" Abe said smiling

"thanks guys." Cat said

"So Miss Romance, Liz told us bout you and HB" Crystal said nudging Cat.

"mmhmm" Cat nodded.

"Speaking of him, where is he." Abe asked.

"I was just on my way to see him." Cat said.

"Ah then we'll visit later." Crystal said dragging Abe behind her.

**Cat smiled at the couple as they ran off. Cat walked into the second medical room and saw Hellboy asleep on his bed. Luckily he was alone in the large room, Cat quietly shut the door and crawled into bed with him. She rested her head on his large red chest poking a blank spot on it. Hellboy opened one why then closed it.**

"hey Cat" he sighed startling her.

"hey Red" Cat said "how ya feelin' "

"i could be better, maybe a get better kiss ..."Red sighed.

**Cat looked up at him and smiled. She got level with his face and leaned forward till there lips met. Hellboy deepened the kiss by putting his hands behind her head. Hellboy broke my kiss and began nipping at her neck. Cat let out a small moan when he found the right spot. Hellboy kissed the newly formed hickey, Cat rested against his chest for a while then when his heart beat slowed down and she heard him snore Cat got up and went to her room to find a hoodie to cover up her love mark.**

* * *

**Crystal stopped in front of the pool door and opened it allowing Abe to sneak in. When they were both in Abe propped a chair to lock the door so they weren't disturbed. Abe walked over to Crystal kissed her gently on the lips caressing her body. Crystal whimpers a little as he moves to her neck.**

"Are you ok" Abe said in between kisses,

"yeah just startled me". Crystal said kissing him back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cat opened her eyes to see a tiny black kitten with a white dot on its forehead staring at her. Cat held the kitten and turned over to see the bed was empty, she looked up and saw the bathroom door shut. It had been almost 3 months that Hellboy and Cat had been going out. Of course she hasn't sex with him silly! But she did like the comfort of someone loving her so she liked sleeping in the same bed as her. Cat stared at the kitten and rubbed under its tiny collar, Hellboy had given her the kitten for her 25th birthday, she had named it Dot. Hellboy walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.**

"Morin' " He said smiling

**Cat stretched and smiled at him**

"Mornin' " she said gettin up. "i better go get dressed dont want Meyer's gettin the wrong idea."

"oooo, secretive are we.." Hellboy said finding a pair of boxers in his drawer.

"I just dont want people gettin the wrong idea.." Cat said turning around letting him get dressed.

**Cat felt Hellboy wrap his arms around her and she sighed. She turned around as he took her by the hand and led her back to the bed. Cat looked him in the eyes and their lips met.**

"Oh sorry?!" a voice said shutting the door.

**Cat pulled away and sighed.**

"Great..." Cat said

"oh so what.." Hellboy said

"people are going to think i'm a whore!" she said putting her hands in her face" think about it we've been going out for 3 months and we're in bed, your only wearing boxers and i'm just in an over sized t-shirt and-"

**Hellboy cut her off by kissing her forcefully, pushing her a little onto the bed laying her down, He moved his mouth by her ears.**

"maybe i want them to think that" he said kissing her again.

* * *

**Crystal heard a knock at the door and got up to answer it. She saw Abe standing there with his portable breather on and flowers in his hand.**

"May i come in?" he asked.

"of course" She said letting him in.

"Here these are for you." He said handing the flowers to her. "Crystal ...we've been together for 3 long years...and well, look at the card."

**Crystal looked at the card inside the bouquet of roses . **

_Crystal i love you with all my heart._

_Will you marry me _

**Crystal stared at it for a moment not comprehending what had just happened, she stared at Abe as he got on one knee. reveling a small box he opened it showing a aqua blue gem. Crystal leaped at Abe hugging him.**

"YES YES!! "she cried

"FANTASTIC!" he yelled hugging her back.

Crystal jumped up "we have to tell Red and Cat!" Crystal squealed!

**Crystal and Abe ran through the halls to Hellboy's room**

* * *

**A/N:**

**I am sooooo sorry this update took forever!!**

**I've been having writers block and my life has kinda been busy lately but will update again tonight!!**

**AGAIN SORRY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellboy passionately kissed Cat as he straddled her on the bed. **

"CAT!" Crystal yelled running through the door.

**Almost automatically Cat flipped Hellboy off the bed.**

"SON OF-" he yelled falling landing on his back.

**Crystal and Abe stood in awe at the sight for a few seconds till Abe burst out laughing along with Crystal.**

"jeez if you want we can come back later!" Crystal snickered.

"no go on" Cat said blushing

Crystal showed Cat and Hellboy the ring, and hugged Abe

"We're getting married!" Abe said

Cat ran and tackled Crystal. "THATS AWESOME!" she said hugging her friend

"congrats you two" Hellboy said getting off the floor walking to his friend.

"are we gonna be in it!" Cat asked

"well its still early to decide but of course" Crystal said looking at Abe.

"Well i guess we'll leave you too alone to get back to ...well what ever you were doing.." Abe said walking away.

**Abe and Crystal walked out of the room and Cat sighed.**

"well i guess i should go take a shower..." Cat said

"you can take one here, your clothes are still here from last night." Hellboy said"that way we get back to what we were doing what we were doing before that interruption..."

"or i could go to my room and get back here in a moment..." Cat said.

**As soon as she got done talking the alarm went off. Cat quickly put her hair in a pony tail and pulled on her old clothes and saw Hellboy with his trench coat waiting for her.**

"c'mon" he said walking through the door Cat walking behind him.

* * *

**Cat, Liz, and Crystal drove in the Camero with the boys in the garbage truck behind them. They pulled into an airport and got boarded onto a plane. Manning was there smoking a cigar waiting for them.**

"Alright we've gotten word that there has been some sightings of something mysterious going on in a small remote town in Colorado." he said"its called 'Wenslide' "

"hey thats mine and Cats' home town!" Crystal said

**Cat elbowed her in the ribs. which caused Hellboy to give her a strange look.**

"what do you mean by mysterious?" Meyers asked.

"well this sounds very cliché" Manning said" but we've got big foot.."

Hellboy chuckled" seriously..."

"yes" Manning said.

**They sat down and waited for the flight to start. Hellboy stared at Cat.**

"what" she finally said

"why did you get so miffed' " he asked

"miffed?" Cat asked"what are you in middle school?"

"anyway" he glared

"i just have issues with my dad and i dont want to be near him..." Cat said.

"ah..." he said"wanna talk.."

"no" Cat said staring at the window looking at the rocky mountains.

* * *

A/n: mmk i have a plot line again!! lol


	4. SPECIAL MESSAGE!

updates...

**MMMK so i have been uber busy lately i'm really sorry..**

1.) i dont have a good idea for writing so if you have an idea plz message me!

2) i have been working lately so haven't been near a computer

NEW UPDATE SCHEDULE!!

_**BETWEEN 12 AND MIDNIGHT ON WEEKNIGHTS**_

_**AND ANYTIME DURING WEEKENDS!**_

AGAIN IF ANY IDEAS PLZ TALK TO ME!!


	5. Chapter 5

**They all got into a truck and pulled away from the airport. Crystal pointed out spots in the town that she and Cat had been too. ****The truck stopped in front of a huge brick house, and Crystal walked out.**

"well i'm going to introduce Abe to my folks see ya guys later." Crystal said with Abe close behind her.

"That'll go well" Hellboy laughed

"Actually my parents already know about Abe, i've sent pictures and stuff and there a little skeptical but they're willing to meet him" Crystal said

"lucky" Cat sighed. waving good bye to Crystal and Abe.

**The truck drove away down the road.**

* * *

Crystal walked up the steps to the old brick house and breathed heavily, Abe to his hand with was covered in a leathery glove and held held Crystal pale hand.

"it'll be alright" Abe said

"i hope your right." Crystal said knocking on the oak door.

A woman in her early 50's opened the door and saw Abe which made her gasp a little. She turned and saw Crystal and broke into tears.

"Crystal." she sighed hugging her daughter.

A man around the same age came to the door and hugged his daughter. When the embrace was over they turned to Abe. Crystal's father looked him over for a moment in surprise then shook his hand still with a stern look on his face. Abe smiled and shook his hand then shook Crystal's mothers' hand and they walked into the house.

* * *

"What aren't you taking Red to see your parents?" Liz asked

"yeah right" Cat said looking at Hellboy

"why not" Hellboy asked

"are you kiding me?" Cat asked "the only reason i'm in this dumb ass town is because of Manning, i'm not going anywhere near my house."

**Cat looked out the window until the truck stopped at a hotel. Liz and Meyers got there own room and Hellboy and Cat got a room. Hellboy opened the door and let Cat, she set her stuff on the bed and put her head in her hands. Hellboy went behind her and rubbed her shoulder with his non-stone hand. **

"i'm sorry..." Cat sighed

"no its fine i dont care " Hellboy said getting up and taking off his trench coat and black shirt and then sitting down on the bed flipping on some cartoons.

**Cat got up and went into the bathroom and washed her face in cold water and put on a black tanktop and green boxers. She went out of the bathroom and laid next to Hellboy.**

"if you want i can introduce you to my mom..." Cat said

"if your ok with that alright..." Hellboy said flipping through the channels.

"yeah i havent seen her in almost 3 years..." Cat said.

"i thought you ran away at 16?" Hellboy asked

"i stayed in touch with my mom until she said that dad was getting suspicious, but my father i havent seen since...yeah i ran away" she said.

"oh" Hellboy said turning off the television cutting off the laugh track on the cartoon." you sure you'll be ok"

"yeah" Cat said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cat woke up and looked at the clock it blinked in red numbers 2:37, she looked over at Hellboy who was snoring softly. Cat went into the bathroom and quietly grabbed a hoodie and some jeans and went to the bathroom and took a shower. She changed into her clothes and opened the door.**

"where you going" Hellboy asked between sleep.

Cat stopped and turned to see him still in bed.

"thats my ...nacho...crap..." he mumbled and began snoring again.

**Cat sighed relief and walked out the door of the motel.**

* * *

**Cat ran on top of the telephone wire.**

"dear god dont let me fall" Cat mumbled jumping to the next pole.

**After about a mile of jumping and running Cat stopped in front of a medium sized house with a large front yard. Cat walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. She waited and heard a man yelling that man he freeze in her sot.**

"ITS 3 IN THE FUCKING MORNING WHAT DO YOU-" he yelled until he saw who it was.

Cat stared at the man she called "dad", he looked like a guy you would see working on a farm; he had gray hair and a beard that outlined his aged face.

"what are you doing here..." he asked

"i was in town thought i'd see you before i introduce mom to my boyfriend." Cat said walking in the house.

"why cant i meet him" he asked shutting the door behind him.

"because you have something against people being different" Cat glared at him.

"why is he a freak like you, guess it was a waste of money buying those contacts." he said pointing to her eyes.

"one...he isnt a "freak" and two i wouldnt have to have bought them if you wouldnt have ruined my body" Cat raised her voice

Her father walked over to her and put his hand around her neck and pushed her against the wall strangling her.

"I did everything to make you normal." he said

"no...you got...drunk...and got me...a tattoo..." Cat muttered trying to breathe.

He tightened his grip and looked at her.

"No matter how much surgery we gave you no matter how many tattoos you'll always be a freak of nature" he said pushing her to the ground.

**Cat coughed and held her neck for a moment, then ran out of the house. Cat ran to the motel and leaned against the wall and slowly slid the dirty ground and sobbed till she was satisfied. Cat opened the door slowly and looked in to see Hellboy still asleep. She quietly locked the door and put her pajamas back on and resumed her spot next to Hellboy. **

"Cat?" Hellboy asked

"oh did i wake you?" Cat said trying to calm her voice.

"just a little, why'd you get up" he asked concered

"I just needed some fresh air." she said

"are you ok" he asked

"yeah"

"alright, i love you" he said kissing her head and going back to sleep.

**It took everything Cat had not to break into tears right then and there, even though she knew if she did no tears would come out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N sorry i dont update like...ever...i have no time and i'm like brain dead thank you so much to people who review i'm not trying to be a kiss ass either, you guys seriously dont know how good i feel when someone puts "good job" or "cant wait till next chapter" so thank you so much!! i give you all virtual hugs! lol**

* * *

**Abe and Crystal walked into her child hood room.**

"at least mom and dad like you" Crystal smiled.

"yes, your father was a little frustrated though.." Abe said "i could see in his head that he would like to see you with someone normal."

"well, i like someone 'unique'" Crystal laughed kissing Abe.

* * *

(warning LEMON ALERT!!)

**Abe picked Crystalup and carried her bridal style to the bed. He placed her on the bed gently. Abe's hand made it's way up her skirt. He moved his hand lightly over Crystal's groin making it itch and making her shiver lightly. Crystal closed her eyes and moaned. Abe pulled off Crystal's skirt and underwear. He gently kissed Crystal's lips as he roughly rubbed her groin. He stopped kissing Crystal and looked at her eyes.**

"you sure about this?" he asked

"never been more sure" she said kissing him lightly.

** Abe quickly went to his bag and grabbed a condom and put it on.While Abe was putting on his condom Crystal took off her shirt and bra. Crystal kissed Abe forcefully on the lips as Abe straddled her. Crystal prepared herself for his entering of her by gripping the side of the bed tightly. He quickly entered her ,it hurt so bad you let out a embarrassing yelp of pain and gripped the side of the bed tighter. Abe gave a sympathetic look then shushed her and started to thrust her. He was extremely slow at first as to cause her little pain. Crystal had her eyes closed do to the extreme amount of pleasure. Abe began to quickened his rhythm. The pleasure increased and Crystal **** felt a huge amount of pleasure beginning to come up. It hit. You threw your head back and moaned as your first orgasm hit. Abe increased his speed more by the second and before long a second orgasm hit. This one was stronger though.**

"Oh my god!" Crystal moaned from pleasure.

**Abe finally reached his fastest and then collapsed from exhaustion.Crystal panted and looked over at Abe. Abe smiled and kissed her lightly and left to go into the bathroom to get some water from the shower.**

* * *

**Cat woke up to Hellboy talking to Manning at the door way.**

"we need to leave now to reach the mountains where it lives." Manning said

"dont worry bout it we'll be ready by then " Hellboy said slamming the door in his face.

**Hellboy turned around to see Cat sitting up staring at him.**

"morning" Cat said.

"mornin" he said scratching his bare chest"we need to get ready"

"alright" Cat streched getting out of bed.

Cat put on a hoodie and slipped on her shoes and went outside with Hellboy. A large van pulled up and took them away.

"Manning said that the others would meet us on the mountain." Hellboy said.

"alright" Cat sighed pulling her hair back.

**Hellboy stared at Cat then his stare turned to a concerned glare.**

"whats that on your neck?" he asked

'_oh shit_' Cat thought

**Cat felt where her father had strangled her, it was tender probably bruised.**

"where" she asked stupidly

"here" pointed touching the bruise.

"i'm not sure, maybe its a hickey from you?" she said

"i think i'd remember that" he said

"then i dont know" Cat stated.

"...where did you say you went to last night?" he asked "...did someone hurt you?"

"Red just drop it!" Cat yelled

**Hellboy grabbed her hands in his stone fist and looked her in the eyes.**

"whats wrong " he asked

**Cat looked down and began crying, Hellboy released her hands and hugged her.**

"i went to see my dad last night." cat said

**Immediately Hellboy tensed up and let go of her. his golden eyes seemed to be on fire.**

"when this is over i'm going to kill that guy." Hellboy stated


	8. Chapter 8

**The group had finally gotten together at the base of the mountain.**

"Alright i'll be splitting you into groups Cat and Wolf-"

"i prefer Crystal" Crystal interupted

"yeah and i'd prefer not to work with interupting girls with freaky powers but we cant always get what we want!" Manning said

"ass face" Cat coughed causing Crystal to laugh.

"...i hate my life...Cat and Crystal will be going up the mountain in the eastern area. Hellboy and Liz will be going in the western area. Meyers and Fishstick will be using the satellite maps to help radio in directions got it!" Manning said

"Marco ?" Cat said

"Polo" Hellboy said as they switched on there radios.

* * *

"do you wanna talk Red?" Liz asked Hellboy.

**Hellboy and Liz had been walking in the snow in silence for about 15 minutes, He was looking ahead walking about 5 paces faster than Liz.**

"Bout what?" He said

"whatevers gotten you so pissed?" Liz said.

**Hellboy turned off his radio just in case it would go on and the others would hear them and turned to Liz to tell her about Cat. He explained to her about how she had snuck out last night and her father had ended up giving her bruises.**

"thats awful" Liz managed to say

"i'm going to give that guy a piece of my mind when the mission is over" Hellboy said cocking his gun.

(LMAO! COCKING! ...sorry back to the story...pfftt hahahha)

"why cant you just talk to her mom and we can leave town so we dont get banned for yet another place." Liz said

**Hellboy ignored her and switched on his radio. hearing static.**

"Crystal SHOOT IT!" Cat yelled over the radio.

"Cat?!" Hellboy asked

"whats going on" Liz asked getting scared.

"OH MY GOSH! FINALLY! Red get your fuckin ass over her-" Cat was cut off by static.

* * *

**Cat and Crystal were walking looking at huge imprints in the snow.**

"So hes going to kill your dad?" Crystal said looking through a sniper

"pretty much...yeah" Cat said tying her shoe.

"and your ok with that?!"

"i dont want him dead i want him just to understand me, but it seems talking doesnt work."

**Crystal looked over and saw a big man covered in fur.**

"found him" Crystal said.

"KittyKat to base...meyers these names are so gay..." Cat said tuning in the radio.

"shut up. what do you want." Meyers said

"we think we found him we'll contact Red if we need help." Cat said"over and out."

**Crystal and Cat quickly sprinted to the thing. Cat walked behind it and tapped its arm.**

"uh sir i think you should come with us." Cat said loading her gun.

**The thing turned around and showed its huge teeth and big yellow eyes.**

"...mother-" Cat said as its huge arms hit her sending her flying hitting a tree.

"HELLBOY! WE NEED HELP!!" Crystal yelled over the radio aiming her rifle.

Cat got up and looked at big foot and got on her radio.

"RED! WE NEED HELP NOW! MARCO MARCO!" cat yelled aiming her gun firing it.

**Crystal shot it a few times nailing it in the arm but normal bullet didnt effect this 10 foot tall monster.**

"Shit. CAT!" Crystal yelled

"WHAT!"

"distract it i'm changing bullets!" Crystal yelled

"of course..."cat sighed.

Cat ran up a tree and positioned herself right and jumped on its back.

"CRYSTAL SHOOT IT!" cat yelled

"Cat?!" Hellboy asked over the radio.

"OH MY GOSH! FINALLY! Red get your fuckin ass over her-" Cat said as big foot threw Cat off his back hitting another tree.

**Cat flinched in pain as she looked at her hand which had a tree branch through it looking like a piece of meat on a skewer.**

* * *

I feel bad that i'm so crappy i havent been updating but now i can start again


	9. Chapter 9 THE END?

**Crystal aimed her gun and shot at Big foot with a bullet that contain "the works". Big foot screamed in pain and held its massive wound. A big ring of fire surrounded it as Liz and Hellboy ran out of the trees.**

"I got him" Liz said controlling the flames containing the beast.

"CATHRINE!" Hellboy screamed

"over here" Cat mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"where-"Hellboy turned around to see Cat leaning against a tree dried blood on her face shivering from the cold.

Hellboy ran to her and hugged her.

"ow, ow, ow , OW!" Cat yelled

Hellboy looked to see what was causing her pain, he then realized that he had been pulling on her arm which was attached to the tree.

"oh my god." Hellboy said

"I know, it only happens to me." Cat mumbled

Crystal ran up to them.

"i called abe hes sending for medical attention and he said that you and and meyers need to get rid of big foot over there" She said to Hellboy

"Oh yeah Meyers is going to be a huge help" Hellboy said sarcastically

"shut up Red" Liz yelled

* * *

**The large creature was led into a truck and was injected with a sleeping solution. The teams were sent to there "homes" to rest before the plane ride back to the BPRD.**

"how is she doing" Hellboy asked Abe who was still wrapping up Cat's hand in their motel room.

"Shes fine Red, she just needs to keep this clean" he said finishing the wrappings.

"mmmk got it" Hellboy said nodding" hows Crystal"

Abe sighed"shes a little too happ-"

Crystal ran into the room " I BEAT THE BAD GUY NANANANA, AND I'M GETTIN MARRIED BEST WEEK EVERRRR"

Abe face palmed himself

"wow" Cat said

Crystal grinned"this is just an awesome week come on Abe lets go"

"I think that means its gonna get better Abe!" Hellboy winked

**Abe and Crystal left the room leaving Cat and Hellboy alone.**

Hellboy sighed"i'm gonna go out for a walk i think"

Cats eyes widened"dont you dare do anything stupid."

"it'll be the smartest thing i've ever done." Hellboy said closing the door.

* * *

HOLY SHIT I ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS STORY!!

TOOK ME LONG ENOUGH!

uh i'm making a video for the next story it should be ready in a few days and i'll start writing the next story right

NOW!

WILL CONTAIN LEMONS!!

thanks for everyone who put up with me and reviewed this story!

:D


End file.
